My Pervert Fiancee
by Amutoloco15
Summary: She's engaged, and she did not even knew it! and what's worse than being engaged with probably the most irritating pervert in the whole world. But I never knew, He also has another side of him. A side that I could actually fall madly in love with. REVIew
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I do not own Shugo Chara, I just own Ikuto haha XDD Kidding…Ahem I DO NOT OWN Shugo Chara also Kyaaaaaa Ikuto's so Hot!! Right? **_

**Summary:**

**When Amu's parents died, she was adopted by her Aunt whom lived in Tokyo. In Tokyo, she meets Ikuto; her first expression on him was a seductive PERVERT. She despises him so much, and it was totally a shocker, when she found out that the pervert hottie was going to be her fiancée. **

**xXXxxxChapter 1: First Impression xxxXXx**

"_**The first time I saw you, I remember thinking**_

_**I had to have you or I'd die"**_

_**-zac efron (17 again)**_

A girl possessing a pink silky hair was walking along the corridors to her designated classroom. It was her first day of school. She was nervous indeed, but it wasn't seen in her physical appearance. While striding, she notices that a lot of the guy population were staring at her, which made her feel uneasy.

**Name: Hinamori Amu, Age: 16 years old**

**About her:**

**A province girl with perfect beauty and she also possess an amusing and mysterious personality. This pink-haired goddess easily gets irritated whenever she's being tease. **

**Trivia: Both her parents died, and she's currently is adopted by her aunt in Tokyo.**

**Weak point: Guy**

Amu arrives to her assigned classroom, after that long and tiring walk. She waited outside the classroom door for the teachers signal before she walks in; she was already instructed about this matter. After several minutes of waiting, she heard the teacher calling her to come in. She opened the entrance door slowly, faking a calm and collective face while stepping inside the classroom door.

"Ok class, this is your new classmate, be nice to her ok? Why don't you say something about yourself, Ms. Hinamori?" The teacher asked, smiling warmly at her.

She nodded and began speaking "Hi, I'm Amu Hinamori; I'm 16 years of age."

The boys in the classroom were checking her out. Some were even drooling, seeing Amu's curves, but Amu did not take notice of this at all, because she does not think highly of herself, that's why, she never thought that she was beautiful nor popular.

She eyed her surrounding's and she spotted a raven haired guy with deep crimson orbs. He was sitting at the chair near the window, watching her intensely. He was handsome, that's a fact.

**Name: Natsume Hyuuga Age: 17 years old**

**About him: He has a raven colored hair, and captivating crimson eyes. This guy is known as the heartthrob and playboy in the school. His personal favorite playmates in bed are new comer girls with beauty, guess who he wants to play with this time? Yes, it's none other than, Hinamori Amu.**

Amu blushes a bright shade of red, but this moment was interrupted when the door slammed open revealing a handsome 19 year old guy, possessing a deep oceanic blue hair, with tempting eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with 2 buttons undone, and a matching Levis pants, he looks so daring and delicious.

**Name: Tsukiyomi Ikuto Age: 19 years old**

**About him: A hot college student, with a possessive personality. He is also known as Amu's delicious Fiancée. This guy is the ultra mega rich heartthrob who has his eyes only at Hinamori Amu. **

The girls were ogling at the sight of the delicious Greek god in front of them, while a certain pink haired girl, frowned. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to have morning classes?" Amu sarcastically reminded Ikuto, which made the girls wondered how these two were connected.

"I came here because you left these in my car." Ikuto told Amu, handing her the napkin, which she had forgotten. "You better take these, because it's your period today, right Amu?" Ikuto continued, emphasizing Amu's name with a devilish tone of voice.

Amu was screaming of embarrassment inside her head, but her facial expression was blushing a deep shade of red. Ikuto smirked when he notice her reaction. "Give me that! If you have nothing else to say, could you please leave?" Amu demanded, with a hint of annoyance in her tone of voice, unknown to her Ikuto loves it when Amu fights back.

Ikuto smiled wickedly, and was about to step out of the door when the teacher restrained him "Excuse me sir, but uh- what is your relation with Ms. Hinamori here sir? I think all of us are very much curious about this matter" The teacher asks Ikuto.

Her eyes immediately turned wide open, hearing the teacher questioned or rather hearing the question of her teacher. She hurriedly looks at Ikuto with pleading eyes, and inside her head, she was hoping rather praying, that this Idiot would not say the word she fears.

Ikuto stared at the pink haired girl, with a smirk plastered on his perfect face. He began walking slowly and seductively towards her direction, He places his arms around her neck and answered the question of the teacher "She's my fiancée" He said with his laid back romantic tone of voice.

"NooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The girl population cried, unknown to them Amu was also shouting in the depths of her mind…

"Hn" but a raven haired boy, was getting more and more amused by what's happening.

xxXXXxx End of Chapter 1 xxXXXxx

**For Chapter 2:**

**These questions will be answered:**

**What happened after that chapter?**

**How did Amu gets adopt by her aunt?**

**How did she meet the perverted Ikuto?**

**How did he become her fiancée?**

**And so on….**

_**I made this first chapter short because I wanted to hear what you think about this.. also, if you like this fanfic, I would make it longer every time I update it…**_

_**Hoping that you liked it, if you want me to update this fanfic, please review and review and review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review…**_

_**Also, No flaming because it hurts…T_T but correcting my grammars is appreciated.**_

_**FRIENDLY CORNER:**_

_**Oh yeah, just wants to share..Uhmm who among you guys have gone to siquijor? Man, I've been to many places, but last August 7, 2009, is so memorable well you see, I was in siquijor (The best of place that I've ever been to) and like there were so many foreign guys, with the same age as me..**_

_**And while riding a tour bus, me and my cousin saw this handsome guy in a motorcycle with his father. So we were like "Kyaaaaa, Gwapo, Gwapo" (translation: Kyaaaa, handsome, Handsome) haha and other people inside the tour bus were like, looking at us, and we just laugh.**_

_**Then we went to a tourist spot, I don't remember the name but it had many water falls, and then we were swimming and minutes later, That handsome guy we saw walks in, and like, I was in awe… I wanted to say Hi but I was so shy…and I really like him. Then my mom walks in, and was like "RG! RG! Dali na, manguli na tah!" (translation: RG! RG! Hurry up, were going home) And that was it I didn't even had the chance to say hi…I remember it ever so clearly, his handsome face, he had black shades which makes him more cooler. He was wearing a white T-shirt, and shorts. Also he was with his father, mother and younger sister. OH MY GOSH! I think It was love at first sight! Whoah, I Have to calm down, YUTO NAKAJIMA is my only love..ahoho anyways who among you knows HEY!SAY!JUMP?**_

_**Oh yeah, how bout you guys? Do you believe in love at first sight?**_

_I have to get over you…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA NOR Natsume Hyuuga**

_**Chapter Review:**_

_**Ikuto stared at the pink haired girl, with a smirk plastered on his perfect face. He began walking slowly and seductively towards her direction, He places his arms around her neck and answered the question of the teacher "She's my fiancée" He said with his laid back romantic tone of voice.**_

"_**NooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The girl population cried, unknown to them Amu was also shouting in the depths of her mind…**_

"_**Hn" but a raven haired boy, was getting more and more amused by what's happening.**_

**Chapter II:**

**What Happened**

"_**I know that someday, God will send me that**_

_**Special someone who will sit beside**_

_**Me Forever"**_

'Nooooooo" Amu cried in the depths of her head. 'What should I do now? Darn, this Cat! He is so dead'. In the middle of this awful situation, a man who was sitting earlier stood up with his hands on his pocket, he then slowly lift his head to face Amu, watching her intensely with his seductive eye's.

"So you mean, the both of you guys are staying in the same house?" The man who stood up earlier asks, he had a raven colored hair and those seductive eyes of his, were still staring at Amu. Being sharp, Ikuto notices this very quickly.

Amu flushed a deep shade of red "No n-no, Not at all" Amu stuttered, just then she felt Ikuto's gripped on her shoulders tightened.

"Not yet, but we will soon enough." Ikuto interrupted, his fiery eyes fixed on Natsume.

The girls shouted in despair, while the guy population fainted in disappointment. Meanwhile, Natsume was walking towards Amu and Ikuto's direction, with a smirk plastered on his playboy face. He passes Amu while winking at her.

Amu just gave off her questionable look 'What's wrong with this guy' she thought. She notices Natsume stop walking when he reached the direction of Ikuto, then he was whispering some words on Ikuto's ear, she notices the change of expression on Ikuto's face.

Just when Natsume reaches for the door knob, a strong and powerful voice restrained him from doing so "Natsume, where are you going?" The teacher shouted, when he notices that Natsume was going out without his permission.

The raven haired Natsume, ignored him slamming the door shut.

Amu walks closer to Ikuto with concerned and affection, written all over her eyes "Are you ok? Is there something wrong?" She asks with her naturally sweet tone of voice. Noticing this reaction of Amu, Ikuto smiled warmly and pulled Amu closer for a tight hug.

Amu smiled, she could feel Ikuto's heartbeat and his warm body, his strong arms wrapping around her petite waist. She completely has forgotten the fact, that both of them were getting intimate inside the classroom.

"Ahem, I understand that the both of you are fiancée but still, there is a proper time and place to make your move Mr. Ikuto." The teacher reminded with a flushed face.

Amu immediately broke the hug and jumps out from Ikuto's arms. "B-Baka!" She shouted at Ikuto, with a blush on her face due to embarrassment.

He chuckled slightly grabbing Amu's arms "Then teacher, could you excuse us then? Amu will start her class tomorrow, is that ok?" Ikuto exclaimed pulling Amu towards the door preparing for there exit.

"WHAT? No, What are you doing you perverted cat?!" Amu shouted in despair, but to no avail.

Everyone in the classroom were left, dumbfounded.

**AT Ikuto's CAR:**

"What is wrong with you? First, you told everyone that terrible truth that you're my fiancée. Second, you hug me in front of everybody without my permission, and Third, This?! Ugh, I hate you" Amu lectured angrily at Ikuto.

On the other hand, Ikuto was just staring at Amu with unread emotions "The first one was not a lie, you are my fiancée Amu, and second you dig the hug, you even smiled with a perverted look tsk and third I did ask permission of your teacher before I brought you here, and fourth Don't try hiding it baby, your in love with me" Ikuto replied, with a wicked smile plastered on his face.

"W-what the, you think too highly of yourself you PERVERTED CAT! A-and I wasn't smiling with a perverted look! Eww" Amu countered back not facing Ikuto.

Just then, the car began moving. Amu stared at the sky while remembering the thoughts from her past and how this all began…

**FLASHBACK:**

AT A HOSPITAL:

A pink haired girl was crying non stop in one of the vacant chairs, when a guy with white uniform came walking towards her direction. The young girl notices this and slowly she wipes her tears.

"Mr. Doctor, Will my mother and father be okay?" The young girl questioned, the doctor smiled sadly and a tear from his eyes falls on Amu's hands.

"I am sorry Amu, but they did not make it. They might be in hell by now or if they are lucky, maybe they will go to heaven" The doctor replied.

Amu cried, "No! Stupid Doctor! Can't you do your job well? HUHU" Her knees were getting weaker and she burst out crying.

"Did this little girl call me stupid?" The doctor thought, and left Amu on the floor crying.

Years have passed and Amu learned to be an independent and a hard working girl. She had a peaceful but one day, a letter changes it all.

While, the pink haired Amu was busy washing her laundry the doorbell rang, hurriedly, she ran towards the door, and slammed it open, revealing a man in a delivering outfit. She handed Amu, a letter. It was address from her aunt in Tokyo, with curiosity; she opened the letter slowly,

Dear Amu,

This is your auntie, in Tokyo. And I know this is sudden but I'm going to adopt you and your going to school! I won't take NO for an answer. Anyways, Come to this address tomorrow, I'll be waiting, and oh yeah~ before your parents died, it was already arranged that you Amu dear, has a fiancée with the name Ikuto Tsukiyomi. And tomorrow, he will wait for you, with me…OK?

Tokyo Blab la bla

Street bla bla bla

76899543 bla bla

Love,

Auntie

Amu was speechless; she did not know how to react. I mean, should she be happy that she's going to school?! Or be furious that her future husband was already planned.

In Tokyo:

Amu was striding nervously; there were so many buildings, and so many people. She walked passed by a big company, she eyed the building with her eyes sparkling of amazement. She was too caught up by that view, when she bumps on somebody, real hard.

Good thing, that certain someone she bumped on, was strong. She felt strong arms were holding her tightly preventing her from the fall.

She looked up to see the face of the person, and was about to apologize, when she got totally mesmerized by that person's eyes. Eyes that were looking straight at her, she eyed him down to his lips just to find it so perfect, definitely best for kissing. Just then, she snapped back to reality, and hurriedly got out from the guy's gripped.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking." Amu stuttered with a blushed face.

He was smirking but Amu did not notice this at all. "Not looking? But it was obvious that you were checking me out." He said with a natural hot tone of voice.

With irritation, Amu replied "Excuse me? I meant, I wasn't looking to where I was going"

The guy smirked even more "Really? So you weren't checking me out earlier?" he replied, taking a step closer to Amu.

"Huh?! Obviously Not! You irritate me" Amu lied; her face was blushing even more.

"That's a first, well Anyways Do you want to know, if I was checking you out?" he replied emphasizing the letter "I", taking two steps closer. Amu gulped she did not like how this was going.

"No Thank you!" Amu was shaking; she could feel that this guy was planning to do something.

He made an evil but cute pout that made Amu shiver in horror. 'How could something evil be so cute?' She thought.

Just then, Ikuto took steps forward and pulled Amu, near to him, with there faces just an inch away.

"What are you going to do? Let go of me!" Amu shouted in anger, with still a blushed visible on her face.

"And why should I? You are my fiancée, after all. Hinamori Amu" He stated.

Amu immediately stared at the man, who was holding her. He had blue oceanic hair, and a perfectly handsome face.

"Y-Your Tsukiyomi Ikuto??!!!!! MY FIANCEE is a PERVERT?!!!" Amu shouted in disbelief.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Mind if I'll take your first kiss?" Ikuto questioned, pulling Amu for a deep kiss. Amu's eyes grew wide 'How did he know this is my first kiss?' She thought. She could feel Ikuto's gripped on her waist tightened, and she could feel Ikuto's lips on hers. She struggled to break free, but he was too strong, so later on, she found herself responding to his kiss, which lasted as long as she could remember.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Authors Note: So what do you think guys? Ok, uhmmm there are a lot of errors in this chapter because Im writing this now, in the computer laboratory in our school. Haha so I just type the words inside my head, without rechecking it. But I hope you understand this. Haha anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

Lastlight- Hehe Thanks

Rabbit-Doubt- Oh hehe yeah I should, thanks for reminding…

Futakomori- Really? Thanks, Uhmmm just keep on reading ne. and thanks for the review. ILY

Carlaivy- Really? You love it? I LOVE YOU! Haha XDD

Himeka Tsukiyomi- hehe here's my update…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I do not own Shugo Chara! Also Natsume Hyuuga! But I sure wish did!!!! And it's been months since the last time I updated this fanfic! Oh yeah, I have a lot of fanfic I haven't updated yet. T.T**

**Chapter III**

"**Playboy Vs My fiancée"**

_**~They keep saying the right man will come but I think a truck hit mine~**_

_**Chapter 2 THE FLASHBACK:**_

"_**Y-You're Tsukiyomi Ikuto??!!!!! MY FIANCEE is a PERVERT?!!!" Amu shouted in disbelief.**_

"_**I'll take that as a compliment" Ikuto said while pulling Amu closely to him. Amu's eyes grew wide. She could feel Ikuto's gripped on her waist tightened and suddenly, she felt his lips on hers. She struggled to break free, but he was too strong, so later on, she found herself responding to his kiss which lasted as long as she could remember.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

After remembering the day when she first met Ikuto, she glared at her soon-to-be husband with a piss off look on her face and Ikuto notices.

"What's with the look?" He asks, with amusement on his voice.

Amu rolled her eyes, shrugging him off. "Oh Nothing I just remembered something horrible." She replied.

"You know, you look cute when you're pissed. It makes me…" Ikuto giggled.

"It makes you what?" she asked curiously.

"It makes me…Never mind." Ikuto exclaimed again.

"What?" Amu asked agitated.

Ikuto halted the car to a nearby space on the road. Slowly he turned his head to face her.

"You really want to know?" Ikuto continued and his eyes were gleaming.

Amu nodded as a reply. It was obvious that there was determination written in her eyes.

Ikuto drew his face nearer to Amu making it 1 inch away to something passionate then he continued saying, "It makes me want to kiss you."

Amu blushed in a deep shade of crimson and for the first time he asked her permission if he can kiss her. Amu was deeply touched, so she nodded her head as a sign of the word "YES". And that was it, He kissed her.

The next day:

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Amu exclaimed. She was late on her second day of school because of her annoying fiancée.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Amu was about to sleep, when her phone started to ring. She stared at the caller and it was Ikuto Tsukiyomi.**_

_**Amu: Hello? What do you want?**_

_**Ikuto: Nothing, I just miss you.**_

_**She knew her heart was pounding.**_

_**Amu: Shut up!**_

_**She shouted as she ended the phone conversation. Then suddenly, her phone started ringing again.**_

_**Amu: What is it? Let me sleep, Ikuto. **_

_**Ikuto: No! Let's talk a little bit more.**_

_**Amu: You are so annoying!**_

_**Ikuto: I know and I also know that's the reason why you my temperamental Amu love me.**_

_**Amu: Hmm, I thought it was because of how much of a pervert you are.**_

_**Ikuto: Well, there are a lot of reasons why you love. You want me, to enumerate them all?**_

_**Amu: Oh please do, because I forgot that I actually love you. (Amu lied)**_

_**Ikuto: you're a bad liar Amu.**_

_**Amu: Whatever.**_

_**-The phone conversation continued until midnight-**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Finally finish!" She exclaimed happily once she was done doing some of her school stuffs. She comes out the house as she waited for the arrival of Ikuto. (A/N: Ikuto always takes Amu from home to school and from school to home)

After minutes of waiting, the man with the black Ferrari arrives.

She hurries to open the door of the front seat as it reveals her fiancée, HALF NAKED!

"What's wrong with you?" Amu started nagging as she sits.

"What? I couldn't wake up early, due to our phone conversation, last night." Ikuto starts explaining.

"So try your best not to drool, ok?" He continued, cracking a joke hoping it could calm his cranky fiancée.

"Oh please. Who would drool? I've seen a lot better than THAT in magazines." Amu replied as she rolled her eyes, but she can't deny it he does look really hot, she could feel her body starting to heat.

"You're a bad liar Amu." Ikuto commented, amusingly.

As she glares at him "Shut up! By the way, don't you have school today?" She questioned, avoiding the subject about her as a liar.

He nods slightly as a reply "Yeah, but I'm a college student. My class will start depending on the schedule." He said explaining.

"I know that!" Amu said. "So what time is your schedule today?" She questioned.

"Evening at 6 pm" He said plainly.

After minutes of driving, they finally reached there destination.

Amu opens the door to go out of the car, when Ikuto pulls her hands preventing her to do so. She turns her head to face him, "What is it? **IM GOING TO BE LATE YOU KNOW**" Amu explained emphasizing the capital letters.

"Nothing, you just forgot my goodbyes kiss." Ikuto reminds her plastering his famous, smirk.

Amu rolls her eyes "You're hopeless." She replied, as she continues on going out.

"Come on! Well, ok, I'll take that kiss once I pick you up this afternoon." Ikuto shouted as he winks at her before he started the engines.

Amu enters her classroom, but as soon as she did, she starts feeling an awkward atmosphere with her classmates. They stared at her from head to toe, maybe due to the event that happened yesterday. 'This is all, pervert cat fault' Amu thought with a hint of sadness.

As a new transferee, it was hard for her to have this bad reputation due to her first day, but then again she did not do anything. She was just a mere victim of her faith.

It's not her fault she was born to be Ikuto's wife.

Just then, strong hand starts snaking around her neck, as it made her shriek. She turns around to face the culprit.

It was that playboy from yesterday, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Get you're paws off me!" Amu ordered, as she slaps his hands away.

She glares at the young man, with fiery eyes. She hates it when guy's touches her without her permission. She looked at him from head to toe, he was handsome indeed, but that doesn't give him the excuse of touching her.

The young man plastered a smirk on his face "Ouch, that hurt's." Said he

'This girl is really different' Natsume thought amusingly, as he walked nearer and nearer towards Amu.

'This guy reminds me a lot of Ikuto' Amu thought, as she sighed. "Look here, I already have a fiancée ok? You, second perverted freak" She warned and was about to walk out when Natsume grabs her yet again, but this time he pulled her waist for a hug.

She could feel Natsume's hot breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear "I really like you, so how much are you?" Natsume seductively purrs, and it earned him a slap from the pink haired girl.

"I don't know who you are! And I'm not planning on knowing you! Don't treat me like a toy! Coz I am not one of those girls, you screw around in bed!" Amu shouted angrily at him.

Natsume was rather shock, No girl has ever slap him before! How could this girl slap him?! He was shock but he wasn't angry, rather this challenged him. He will do anything to get her! ANYTHING…

Classes have ended and it was time for all the students to go home, Amu sighed as she remembered what happened earlier. 'Perverts! Why do I always have to cope up with them' Amu thought, miserably.

She was currently waiting for the other pervert, also known as her fiancée, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

She was the only student left right about now, as so she thought. That idea was so not true when someone slams her to the nearest wall, trapping her there.

"What the" She opens her eyes, and she met crimsons! It was Natsume Hyuuga! "What are you doing?!" Amu shouted.

"Hmm, you're really one of a kind Hinamori Amu, let me see if you could resist me now, seeing you have no means of escape." He said with a rusty tone of voice.

Amu struggled to break free but he was too strong. She could feel his face nearing hers.

She closest her eyes, her thoughts were shouting for Ikuto's name, she did not know why, but she wanted Ikuto to come for her rescue 'Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto!' she shouted loudly in her thoughts.

She could feel Natsume's breathe touching her lips, and so she unconsciously called Ikuto's name out loud "IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume got angry from Amu's reaction "You're fiancée isn't coming, little girl." He told her.

Just then, strong and angry voice restrained Natsume, from kissing her. "Natsume Hyuuga! Get you're filthy paws away from MY FIANCEE!"

it was, IKUTO TSUKIYOMI!!!

"Get away from her right now! I will not let a vile creature like you; lay a dirty finger on her!" Ikuto said calmly, but his eyes were the opposite

**End of Chapter 3**

**Well, did you like it guys? Sorry for the very late update by the way! Hehe I mean it has been months since I updated this story…Got inspired by the reviews!**

**THANKS for the reviews!! Can I get more? Haha**

**Mikan will surely arrive, maybe on later chapters! Hehe XD**


End file.
